I Love You Too
by PieAngel
Summary: QW14! Day 2-"The cold, the snow, she just couldn't stand it! In front of her however, her girlfriend was having a great time."


Santana huffs and a cloud forms around her mouth. Her arms were crossed, and she was tightly hugging herself, trying to preserve as much body heat as possible.

She was miserable. She hated winter, and everyone knew it. The cold, the snow, she just couldn't stand it! In front of her however, her girlfriend was having a great time.

Her girlfriend, she was the reason why Santana was even outside in the first place. When she had found out that it snowed overnight, she turned into a little kid, which Santana thought was just adorable.

How could she say no? So even if she did hate the snow, she had agreed to come outside. She might seem like a badass, but she was a complete softball when it comes to Quinn.

"Baby!" She looked towards where Quinn was standing, and previously making a snow angel. "Yeah?" Santana asked, "Come look at the angel I made!"

Santana sighed, and another puff came out. Santana trudges over to Quinn, who was admiring her own work, with a smile. When she finally makes it to Quinn, the ankle deep snow had soaked her Uggs.

"So?" Quinn asks, "What do you think?" Santana really had no idea how she was supposed to judge a snow angel, so she went with the safe route, "Of course you'd be good at making angels. I mean, you are one."

Quinn giggles and gives her a kiss on the cheek, Santana fake frowns, "I have to be out here freezing my butt off, and I don't even get a proper kiss?" Quinn rolls her eyes, but kisses her anyways.

Santana is amazed at how Quinn's lips are still warm, despite being out here. She wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and deepens the kiss, momentarily forgetting all about the cold and the snow.

That is until, snow is shoved down her back.

She jumps away from Quinn screaming and clawing at her back, and when that does absolutely nothing, she just takes off her jacket completely. Quinn is just standing there laughing hysterically.

When the jacket comes off, the snow falls out with it, and she is left in just a damp sweater. "QUINN!" She growls before grabbing a handful of snow, rolling it into a ball and launching it at her girlfriend.

It hits Quinn right in the face. Now Santana is the one laughing.

Quinn wipes off the snow, revealing an evil smirk. It was war. She quickly grabs snow, and makes her own snowball, throwing it at Santana, who luckily dodges it. "AHH! NO I'M SORRY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Santana keeps on screaming and running away from Quinn, circling their entire backyard. "Q I'M ONLY WEARING A SWEATER! EEEEH!"

Quinn doesn't let down though, and keeps chasing her, only stopping to make another snowball, after throwing the last.

Santana has been rather lucky however, and hasn't gotten hit by one yet, and right when she thinks that she won't be going inside soaked and freezing, she slips and faceplants into the side of a huge pile of snow.

Quinn, stifles her laughter and rushes over to where Santana's legs are sticking out of the snow, kicking wildly. As she gets closer, Santana's muffled yelling becomes louder.

She grabs Santana's ankles, and yanks her out, catching her before she had the chance to slip again. Santana spits out some snow and her teeth start chattering, her hands rubbing the sides of her arms.

Quinn quickly takes off her coat and wraps it around Santana, who tugs on it, trying to make it cover more of her. Even when freezing, Santana still appreciates the way that the coat smells like Quinn.

She wraps an arm around Santana's waist and starts leading her to their backdoor. When they make it inside, she plops Santana on the couch, and was leaving to turn up the heat, when Santana pulls her back, shaking her head.

Knowing what her girlfriend wanted, she sat down next to Santana and pulled the brunette onto her lap, hugging her tightly. Santana buries herself in Quinn, trying to steal-or at least share, some of her warmth.

Quinn starts to giggle, and Santana pouts, "I hate you." The blonde smiles cheekily and kisses her girlfriends head, "I love you too, Santana."


End file.
